kerbal_star_systemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Voon
Voon is known as the 6th and largest planet around Kerbol. It is one of the 2 gas giants in the Kerbol System and the only planet with a well-defined ring system. In-game Description "The rings of Voon are some of the largest and brightest in the entire Kerbol system, and have captivated Kerbal imaginations for generations. Early Kerbal astronomers believed Voon’s rings were made out of string cheese, and some believed that they were made out of thin space noodles. However, they were proven wrong when Kerbal Astronomers first pointed more advanced telescopes toward the vast gaseous planet. Space programs are eager to reach Voon to explore its distinguishing rings and size, as well as its massive system of moons." Physical Characteristics Voon is widely regarded and recognized as being one of the prettiest planets in the Kerbol System, largely due to its complex ring system and spectacular array of moons. The planet is the largest and most massive in the Kerbol System, and because of it, it has a massive gravity well. Atmosphere Like Jool and most other gas giants discovered by the Kerbal Astronomical Society, Voon's atmospheric composition is primarily hydrogen and helium. There are also smaller quantities of methane, ammonia, and water vapor present in the atmosphere of Voon. Active internal heating drives strong winds on the "surface" of the planet, as well as an occasional storm system. Great White Spot The Great White Spot is an anticyclonic high-pressure storm system similar to the Great Green Spot on Jool. Like the great green spot, the storm is driven by powerful pressure differentials between gas layers in the atmosphere(which is in turn driven by massive internal heating), and is expected to last for hundreds of years. The storm itself is larger than the entirety of Kerbin. Rings The rings are likely of the same origin as the smaller moons of Voon. Some scientists believe that due to the massive gravity well of Voon, a large moon of Voon may have gotten a bit too close for comfort, and was ripped apart in Voon's Roche Limit. This new debris disk led to the formation of Voon's smaller moons, while the matter remaining within the Roche Limit settled in the form of rings. Orbit and Rotation Voon orbits Kerbol nearly twice as far away as Jool does, and like Jool, it has a fast rotation and short days. History and Observation Voon is the farthest of the 6 planets visible to the naked eye at night. Just like the other 5 ancient planets, it has no official discovery date. It is named after the ancient god of agriculture. Tens of thousands of years after being first observed by ancient kerbals, they pointed their telescopes at Voon for the first time and discovered the rings around it. Shortly after, Voon's moons were discovered. Moons Voon is known to have a plethora of moons. In order of semimajor axis: * Jeln * Misma * Eeloo * Teyth * Doe * Rheya * Laho * Neyn * Ike * Phoe Gallery Moons of Voon.png|The moons of Voon viewed from the rings of Voon Rings Low.png|A beautiful view of Voon's rings from just above the atmosphere. Jeln and Voon.png|Jeln transiting Voon Misma Transit.png|Misma transiting Voon EeloofromVoon.png|Voon, seen from Eeloo Voon from Teyth.png|Voon, seen from Teyth Voon from Doe-0.png|Voon, seen from Doe Voon from Rheya.png|Voon, seen from Rheya Voon from Laho.png|Voon, seen from Laho Category:Planet Category:Gasgiant Category:Kerbol System Category:J-Class Category:P-Grade Category:Sterile